Many electrical products include a display device to display menus, commands, inputs and other graphical information so that users are able to configure and operate the products. As an example, a combined scan, copy and print device or an “All In One” (AIO) device typically includes an LCD display to display commands, e.g., “set number of copies” or “adjust contrast”, and inputs, e.g., the number “1” or the word “normal”. Since display devices are relatively expensive, cost sensitive products typically include a low-cost display device, such as a small character LCD display, which may be ambient-lit or self-illuminating.
A concern with these electrical products with a small LCD display is that the display is difficult to read, especially if the display is an ambient-lit display. In addition, the viewing angle of the LCD display is typically narrow. Consequently, a user may have bend down to look at the display more closely to read the displayed information. Since a single command may require several buttons to be pressed, the user may have to maintain the compromised posture for a significant period of time.
Another concern is that the small size of the LCD display limits the amount of characters that can be displayed. As an example, a small LCD display may be limited to twenty characters on two lines. Thus, in this example, a user may have to navigate through a complex maze of menus to find the desired selection.
These concerns can be resolved by using a more sophisticated display. Improvements in display technology, such as ¼ VGA, have enhanced readability and viewing angle. However, the use of these sophisticated displays will add significant cost to the end products.
In view of these concerns, what is needed is an electrical apparatus and method for displaying graphical information on a large area with increased viewing angle and enhanced readability without significant increase in cost.